


Getting sick or The first time Yuuri caught a cold

by Tomoyo1990



Series: Podium family shenanigans :) [8]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cold, Fluff, Habits, M/M, Sick Character, having a cold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-14 18:17:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13595679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomoyo1990/pseuds/Tomoyo1990
Summary: A ficlet about dealing with a cold on your own...when you are not on your own anymore.





	1. Chapter 1

Yuuri had been living in Russia for a few months. He had been warned that the cold weather was quite something else, but after some investigation online (thank you Google and Wikipedia), he realised that, despite it being inhumanly cold, the weather wasn’t that far worse than Detroit. 

So, when winter came around, Yuuri was ready for it. Which also meant he was ready for the cold that was going to hit him like a freight train. He knew it, it was how winters always happened to him. A week or two of cold weather and then a cold to get back up of, usually lasting between two or three days.

It wasn’t that big a deal. He had even gone to the pharnacy and stocked up on supplies: a thermoter, some painkillers, some fever supressants, medicinal tea, the usual. Afterall, he had taken care of himself for 5 freaking years away from home (with or without Phichit, afterall, he couldn’t upturn his roommate’s whole life just like that, right?), it wasn’t that big a deal. 

That is, until Viktor realized Yuuri was sick, then it was big deal.

“You have a fever!”

“Oh, yeah, I do. Don’t worry, I’ll take some medicine and go back to bed. You go to practice”

“What?” Viktor sounded appalled.

“It’s not a big deal, I always get a cold at the beginning of winter. It was predictable so I took precautions. I’m all set up. So you should go, Yakov will be glad to have you all to himself for a whole extra day” 

Yuuri was smiling through glassy, feverish eyes as he made some tea and grabbed some pills, not an ounce of deception in his words.

“But…but, you are my fiancé first! I can’t just leave you here!” Viktor protested, more hurt than anything. “And if you knew it was coming, why didn’t you say something!”

“Are you mad?” Yuuri couldn’t believe it. He thought Viktor would be relieved, not to have to worry.

“Of course I’m mad. I am you boyfriend, fiancé and coach. I worry about you and you just dissmiss it like it was nothing!” He wasn’t yelling. On the contrary, his voice had gone low, barely audible.

Yuuri stood there, cup of tea and pills forgotten on the counter. He forgot, yet again, that he didn’t have to do things on his own anymore and had gotten Viktor upset for it.

“I’m sorry Vitya. I guessed habit took over. I always dealt with this on my own for the past five years. I mean, Phichit was always there, but he couldn’t skip practice for me, not the other way around. I guess I just thought you couldn’t either”. 

He looked sheepishly at Viktor, feverish and all and Viktor couldn’t really stay mad. He had his own  _sick-days_  habits that he probably would have to deal with when the time come.

“Don’t be, I was being selfish. You are right. We’ve been alone for so long, that some things just seem natural for the both of us…but they shouldn’t be”. He walked towards Yuuri and wrapped his arms around the younger skater’s waist. “I am staying home today. Tomorrow,  _maybe_ , I’ll go to practice. But the first day of a cold is the worst, so you are NOT dealing with it on your own. Got it?” 

Viktor was smiling sweetly at him and, feverish or not, Yuuri wanted to just stay there for the rest of time. He got on his tiptoes and kissed Viktor on the cheek.

“Fine, you are allowed to stay and take care of me. But I am NOT kissing you until this cold is gone!”

Looking outrages, Viktor whined “Why?”

“Because if you get sick, Yakov would murder me!”

Laughing at his fiancé dramatic (but probably accurate) deadpan statement, Viktor agreed, grabbing the tea mug and his fiancé and going back to bed. He still had to call Yakov, but he could do that later. Now, he had a sick fiancé to take care of. And he wouldn’t have it any other way.


	2. Chapter 2

Yakov was grumbling as he walked to the ice. Most of his skaters were already there and working. Most, but not all.

“Where the hell is Viktor?”

“Don’t know” answered Mila from her stretching position on the ground. “Yuuri isn’t here either”

“I’m here, you old hag!” Yurio hissed.

“Not you, dummy, Japanese Yuuri” Mila corrected, amused at the kittens short temper.

Yurio was about to say something snarky about Yuuri when Yakov’s phone rang.

“Vitya, where are you? You are late for practice!”

The group around the old coach only saw Yakov’s constant nodding to whatever was being said. Eventually, the old coach just pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.

“Fine, take care. But you better be here tomorrow!! You hear me?”

And with that, the phonecall was over.

“What was that all about?” Yurio could be prickly, but he was as curious as a cat and he couldn’t help himself.

“Katsuki caught a cold. Viktor said they’ve got it under control but that he is going to take care of him. Let’s just hope he doesn’t kill him. Or worst, gets sick himself!”

“No to rob Ron Weasley, but I think you’ve got your priorities mixed up, coach” Mila said, biting her tongue as not to giggle.

“Whatever, get to practice, now!”

But that day, no one could stop picturing what fate would Yuuri have. Everyone knew Viktor had never had taken care of anyone else in his life. 

Tomorrow they’ll find out. Tomorrow was too far away.


	3. Chapter 3

“Yurio, come on, we can’t!” 

“Then go home hag!”

Yurio wouldn’t admit it to anyone, not even to himself, but he was worried about Katsudon. And not because he had a cold. That was normal, everyone caught them, specially in winter.

No, what worried him wasn’t a something, it was a someone. Seriously, who on their right mind would deem Viktor a capable human being. Damn, he himself had seen the man go to practice with a cold of his own.

“But I don’t wanna intrude!”

“Then why the hell did you follow me for?”

“Because you ar egonna get your ass kicked by Viktor for breaking and entering into his home and I wanna see that!” Mila exclaimed, all to happy about it.

“Wrong, I have a spare. So technically, I am comitting no crime at all”

They stopped bickering as they reached the front door. Yuurio opened it slowly and realized no one was around. Taking advantage of the current situation, the two slipped of their shoes and made their way inside the appartment quietly. Once they checked the living room, kitchen and bathroom, the headed for the main bedroom. There was quiet music playing in the background and a figure bundled up in blankets, going up and down evenly and slowly. Viktor was sitting beside the figure, reading a book and leaning against the headeboard.

“See, he is alright! Can we go now?”

“Shhhh!” Yuri shushed her, as he notice the figure stirring.

“Hey, love, how are you feeling?” _Why does Viktor always had to sound so unncesarily sweet?_ Yurio wondered. 

“Mmmmm, I needed that nap. I feel better now, even a little bit hungry” Yuuri smiled up at Viktor as he lifted himself up a bit. Now his face was visible to the two intruders. 

“That’s good, but nothing to hard. Maybe some soup?” The older one retorted, checking Yuuri for a fever that, by the relieved look on his face, wasn’t there.

“Yeah, that sounds good. What about my medicine?”

“Your fever is down, which is good and is probably going to stay like that for at least another hour. And it hasn’t been 8 hours yet since your last dose, so we’ll wait. Let’s get you fed in the meantime”

Yuuri just nodded as he acomodated himself on the headboard as Viktor got up to go to the kitchen. Faster than ever before, Mila and Yurio took that as their cue to leave.

As they made their way down, Mila scolded Yurio.

“See? Viktor can take care of someone!”

Yurio snorted. 

“You came because you didn’t believe it either, so don’t give me that crap”

Bickering back and forth, they left, wondering how it was that Viktor had actually leartn to take care of another human being (and be damn good about it).


	4. Chapter 4

“Oy, Katsudon!”

“Mmm? Oh, Yurio, morning!”

“How come Viktor didn’t kill you?”

“What?”

“You know, when you got a cold, how?”

“Yurio, don’t be mean. It was just a cold, anyone can take care of that”

“We are talking about Viktor here, so don’t give me that kind of crap”

At this, Yuuri sigh long, a small and amused smile spreading along his face.

“Yura, you are forgetting something important”

“And what would that be?”

“Who’s been taking care of Viktor when he’s been sick this last few years?”

That got Yurio thinking. He almost answered Yakov, but he knew the man never missed a day of practice. Then he almost said that he hired someone, but Yuri knew Viktor well enough to know he didn´t like strangers in his home. The most Yuri could testify to was him dropping by some of the times the older skater had been sick and dropping some food. That was it. He couldn’t even use the ‘he came to practice sick’ retort, since he knew that hadn’t happened in years.

“Ah”

“Yes, precisely” Yuuri said kindly “Viktor know how to take care of someone, he’s been taking care of himself for years. He may be a terrible cook but other than that, he know how to take care of someone and wants to do it”.

“Guess so” Yurio admitted thoughtfully “But he could have asked for help!” He felt the need to disagree.

“Seriously? THE Viktor Nikiforov, asking for help?”

“Ugh, fine, you are right!”

“I know I am” Katsudon admitted all to proudly.

“You know, you are a pain when your confidence is up”

“Thank you for the compliment”

 _Asshole_ , Yuri thought to himself as he watched him glide his was across the rink to Viktor’s side.  _Well, at least they deserve each other_ Yurio finally admitted to himself as he readied himself to yell at them for making out on the ice.

**Author's Note:**

> Click [here](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/yoificsandmore) to visit my YOI tumblr!


End file.
